Control Freaks
by Irish-Lullaby
Summary: [Complete]Based on the epsiode. Danny, while being under Freakshow's control, rapes Sam. Can Sam ever forgive him? Or can he even forgive his self? This is still TibbyBlack's story, I just changed my penname to Howdoesitfeel.
1. Chapter 1

Control Freaks

Rated T for mature themes, but the rape isn't graphic or anything. First Danny Phantom fic, so be kind. And if they seem a little out of character, its because a) obviously its going to change them, and b) I want to humanize them a little more, not make them so stereotypical.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam walked into the box car, it was loaded with the stolen goods, but she was really looking for something else….THERE! Freakshow's staff with the crystal ball stood among some gold coins and jewels.

_If I break the crystal ball Danny will be free of Freakshow's control, and I'll bet good money that it'll break the spell on the other ghost as well_

She walked towards it, but when she was reaching for the staff she felt some one tap her on the shoulder, turning slowly, she came face to face with a red eyed Danny Phantom.

"Da..Danny.."

"Boo" He grinned viciously.

Freakshow stood behind them laughing. "Well Minion, why don't you make our guest 'comfortable', meanwhile I'll be looking for our other stowaway. Have fun!" With that he left the room.

"Danny, you can fight him, I know you can, I've seen you do it."

Danny said nothing just stared at her, from head to toe. Sam got the feeling he was checking her out, and as much as she hated to admit it she like the attention. Figuring now was her only chance to break the crystal ball, she lunged for it. But Danny Phantom was faster than her and threw Sam way from the staff.

"Tisk Tisk, Sammy trying to break things that aren't yours"

"Danny, please you're scaring me."

"Oh?" he corked one of his eyebrows

"Dear, sweet Sammy, I could do so much worst."

He pointed his index finger at her, zapping a green goop at her. The next thing Sam knew was her arms were above her head and stuck there. Danny reached up and found the tiny zipper in his jumpsuit; he slowly pulled it down to his waist and shrugged off the top portion, letting it hang behind him. Sam was awe struck, he was only 15, but obviously the year of fighting had some advantages, he wasn't build like Dash, but he wasn't the scrawny boy she had known either. The best way to describe him would be toned, a lean kind of muscular, with a little bit of a six pack showing when he stalked over to her.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Sshhh, don't worry we going to have fun."

Danny kissed her roughly on the lips and slipped her closer to him, so that he was pressed up against her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The pain was all that Sam was aware of, she knew in the back corner of her mind what was happening, but the pain over road the voice. She wasn't sure how long it had been maybe only a few minutes, but it felt like eternity. Each thrust was harder and quicker then the next.

With one final thrust Danny clasped on her, his head buried into her neck.

All was quite for a few minutes; Sam had tears streaming down her face, tears of pain, and tears of a broken heart. Danny, her best friend, the one she secretly had a crush on, had just raped her. A sweet blissful, numbness fell over her, emotionally and physically, she didn't want to think about what had just happened.

Danny's head moved a little, and he nuzzled Sam's neck. But he froze when what had happened came back to him. He felt tears at the back of his eyes threatening to fall.

"Oh God, Sam I'm so sorry."

"Danny?"

"I'm so sorry." He slowly got off of her, and looked down at her face; she had tears streaming down, her eye-liner making black lines against her pale skin. Her lips were swollen, and the bottom was split from where he had bit harshly, on her collar bone was a vicious looking hickey. The green goop that had held her hands above her head had disappeared a little earlier.

Danny quickly looked away, and grabbed the discarded jumpsuit. He hastily put it back on and zipped it up. He was still in his ghost form, but he knew that any control Freakshow had over hem had been shattered.

Sam watched him, and then sat up grateful that her clothes remained in tacked. She wiped off, as much as she could anyway, the running lines of eyeliner and tears.

"Danny, the spells broken."

"Yeah…"

There was a moment of silence, then Danny turned and looked at Sam. She was shocked to see that he had silent tears, not as many as her but enough. He looked like he was going to say something, but then couldn't stare at her for longer than that spilt second. He let out, what could have been mistaken for a growl, and got up walked over to the staff. He grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder, then walked out of the box car.

Sam stared then scrambled up, it hurt a lot, pain shot through her, but she ignored it and followed Danny.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Okay

I want to thank all of you for your reviews, it really made my day. I wasn't going to post this story but my bf told me to go ahead and see what happens. I'm so glad that you're interested in it. So now I just hope I don't disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I realized that I forgot to but this in the first chap. I don't own Danny Phantom, he and the others belong to Butch Hartman, and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 2: I'm okay

Danny didn't know, how he knew where Freakshow was, he just did. Walking into the boxcar, that unlike the other, had chairs and a bar instead of stolen goods, Danny saw that the big buffaloing baboon had a hold on Tucker. (The big ghost) Freakshow was sitting in a chair looking bored until Danny walked into the room.

"Ah…very well Minion and you brought me my staff. Very good indeed! Did you take care off the little Goth girl?" Right after he said that Sam came hobbling in.

"Well she looks a little worst for wear, doesn't she? It seems like you had fun." Danny growled and stepped in front of Sam, blocking her from Freakshow's view.

"Danny, Sam are you two okay?" Tucker shouted.

"We're fine Tuck." Danny replied shortly eyes glued on Freakshow.

"How did you break my control!" Freakshow stood abruptly. Danny walked over towards him, holding the staff like a baseball bat. With a grunt Danny swung, putting everything he had in the swing. The force of the hit knocked Freakshow off of his feet and sent him flying a few feet. Danny had hit Freakshow across the face, and blood pored from a cut that was caused when the crystal ball shattered against his cheek bone.

"**Danny!**"

He barely heard his friends' cries as he tossed the broken staff away and bent low to Freakshow's face. Freakshow looked up and cowered at the intense gaze of the Phantom, his eyes glowing greenish yellow (1).

"I'm only going to tell you once. If you ever and I mean EVER come here again, I will kill you."

Freakshow could only gulp and nod. Danny nodded and turned back around to his friends. The other ghost had left, eager to flee the wraith of the Phantom. Tucker was looking at him with his jaw dropped. Sam was picking at the hem of her slightly torn shirt. Feeling his eyes upon her, she looked up and for a split second they made eye contact, but both quickly looked away. Danny had just transformed into his human self, when the train lurched to a stop and the sound of sirens came.

* * *

Freakshow was going to be taken in by the authorities, for committing so many robberies, well he will after the doctors fixed him up. Turned out that he would need 16 stitches to seal the cut on the side of his face.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were standing around Danny's and Sam's parents, while they alternated between scolding them, being proud, and looking for any injuries. Sam had managed to hide the bruised spot from her parents, but the split lip had to be explained. Her parents accepted the bit her own lip story, but Danny's mom was a bit more skeptical. The two friends stood as far apart from each other, while Tucker looked between them confused. But Maddie would let it go, for now anyway.

"Sammie, I think we should get you home." Sam's mom announced, Sam just nodded and started to follow them when Danny called out to her.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

"Yeah"

Danny led her off to the side and way from prying ears. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Danny blurted out another apology.

"Jeez, Danny that's the 3rd time you've said that."

"I don't think I'll ever stop apologizing. Are you…"

"Don't ask me that, I'm fine. Let's just pretend that this never happened."

"Okay…"

"Are you okay?"

Danny just shrugged, he honestly didn't know if he was or not, right now he was more worried about Sam.

"I think I'll be okay. Friends?"

"Always" And with that Sam turned and walked over to her waiting parents. Danny watched her get in their car, pain etched on her pretty face as she moved a little too suddenly.

"Man, what happened on the train?"

"Nothing Tucker"

"Didn't look like nothing, I've only seen you that angry after Sam kissed Dash, to break the spell Ember put on you."

"Yeah well he pissed me off."

"But what about Sam, she looked like she was hur…"

"Just drop it Foley!" Danny stormed off towards his parents. After mumbling a gruff 'I'll be walking home' Danny preceded to do just that, but once he was out of sight, he transformed and took to the skies.

* * *

In Sam's Car

Sam rested her head against the window, watching the sites of Amity Park go by. She was determined to move as little as possible throughout the ride.

_I'm so sore, a long hot bath sounds really good. _

Sam didn't want to think about why she was sore, if she could just stop hurting then life would go back to normal, and she could forget this ever happened. _Besides he was under Freakshow's control…but he had broken it before why not before he ra…_

**_Do not think about it! _**Sam mental quieted the little voice that wondered why Danny didn't fight the mind control during **THAT**. _Maybe he didn't want to…_

**_Shut UP!_**

"SAMANTHA!"

"Huh!" Sam snapped out of her mental debate to look at her mother, who had been trying to get her attention.

"I have only been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Well you have it now. What do you want?"

"We're home."

"Oh" Sam climbed out of the car and started to gently climb up the stairs when her father got her attention.

"Sammie, you're not to see that Fenton boy again."

That stopped her half way up the stairs, as she turned around and look at them. Only to receive another bit of news that shocked her, this time from her mother.

"Yes, the restraining order is in affect, he's not a loud within 20 feet of you. We'll be faxing a copy to both his parents and your school. I think I might even have your schedule changed."

"Wh..Why?"

"Because he's a bad influence on you, not to mention his family, I will not even get started on _THEM._"

"But you can't… Danny's my best friend." _But it would make it easier to deal with what happened if I never saw him again…I SAID **SHUT UP!**_ And the mental debate was back.

"Honestly Samantha, you are a Manson, you are better then those ghost hunting freaks. Its time you grow up and act like a Manson."

"DAD! How can you say that!"

"How can I not, I have watched you darken the family name long enough, and I will no longer tolerate it. You are better then them. You have family obligations that you must up hold! I will NOT watch you throw your life away for some little nobody."

Sam could feel the tears burning her eyes, this was too much. The thought of not being able to see Danny again, and what family obligations!

"please don't do this.." her voice sounded pathetic even to her.

"Sammie, dear, you have so much potential, we are only doing what's right for you."

"Daddy, please don't; give him a chance, Danny's a great guy."

"I'm sure he is, but you are so much better then him, he'll only hold you back."

"Hold me back from WHAT!"

Her father just looked at her; she was starting to get angry. "Dad, Mom, please just lift the restraining order, please?"

"No" Sam's heart broke even more when those words were uttered. She made a quick exit and stormed upstairs into her room. She looked around her room the one place that she had been allowed to decorate in her style; it was her sanctuary in this hell hole. Wondering around the room, she finally really looked at it, there was her queen sized bed, and her desk with her laptop on it, the French doors that lead to her balcony and two book selves filled with every genre of books imaginable. But there were also pictures, pictures of Danny and Tucker, of the three of them, and one of just her and Danny, it was a recent addition. In the picture, Danny was in ghost form and sitting next to her on a park bench, he was smiling at her as she gave a playful mock-glare. Tucker had taken it after a fight with a ghost a couple of weeks ago. And Tucker had given it to her after it was developed. It was one of her favorites. She hugged her self, knowing that things would never again be the same.

She walked into her connecting bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror. It was her first glimpse of herself since the incident. She shrugged off her shirt and looked at her torso beside the huge hickey on her collar bone there were little love nips on random places as well including one on her hip. Stepping out of her skirt she noticed dry blood on the inside of her thigh. Along with a bruise that looked like fingerprints.

Sam just started at herself, the tears she had been forcing back falling from her eyes, and as much as she wanted to deny what happened, she couldn't. Sam couldn't stand anymore she clasped in a heap on the cold bathroom title, sobbing her heart out. The coldness of the titles reminding her of his touch, and somewhere in the farthest corner of her mind the question that she had always wondered had been answered. Danny Phantom was cold as ice in his ghost form.

* * *

Danny:

After flying around for a while Danny had decided to head home, but first he wanted to make a quick stop. He was just going to check on Sam make sure she was okay. So he went in the direction of her house.

He was invisible when he landed on her balcony and looked through her French doors, but she wasn't inside. Danny was half way into her room when she stormed in and slammed the door shut. He watched her as she just stood there looking around her room, her arms wrapped around her self. Danny had never seen Sam look as vulnerable as she did in that moment. He watched as she headed into her bathroom, when she took off her shirt he looked away. He was about to faze out of the doors and head home, when a sob reached his ears. He quickly turned around. There was Sam, his tough as nails best friend, clasped on the floor of her bathroom sobbing. Danny was going to go over towards her when a voice in his head stopped him.

_You don't deserve to look at her, you're the reason she is on her floor crying her heart out. It's your entire fault; you hurt Sam._

Danny shook his head. _That's not fair; I was under Freakshow's control. I didn't have any control over my actions._

_But that's not completely true is it? You broke it once before, how come you stopped fighting in that moment?_

Danny didn't know how to answer that, the annoying little voice in his head was right, he did stop fighting, but why right then?

_Maybe you wanted to, maybe you wanted to see Sam squirm underneath you, maybe you just wanted to f…_

**_SHUT UP!_**_Why would I want to hurt Sam? She's my best friend. _

He just wanted to go over to her, hold her while she cried, and apologize over and over again. _But you can't. _And the annoying voice was back.

_Why can't I?_

_Because you don't deserve to._

_I know, but…_

* * *

I decided to be mean and leave you guys hanging, that and its one in the morning, and I have a final tomorrow so…Until next time.

1. Think of how Danny looked after Sam kissed Dash in Fanning the Flames (I think, the one with Ember)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow you guys are great! I'm so worried that I will disappoint, anyway I'm out of school for summer so there will be plenty of time for me to update. Really thank you so much for your reviews, one of my friends laughed at me today when I told her I was writing a _Danny Phantom_ fic. So thank you for taking an interest. Enough with the Oscar speech…

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Question that I would really like to know the answer to: Is Sam's grandmother her father's mom, or her mom's mom?

* * *

Chapter 3: 20ft Fenton

Danny had just walked trough the door of his home only to be cornered by his mother and father. Maddie Fenton held a piece of paper in her hand; her face looked angry and upset.

"Danny, we need to talk to you about something." Maddie started off, Danny gulped but nodded; he wondered if they had finally figured out about him being a half ghost. _Or maybe they know that you raped Sa... _But the voice was quickly squashed back into his mind.

"Now, it's not your fault. But this just arrived via fax by the Manson's. It's a restraining order; you're not to go within 20 ft of Sam. I know you two are close but, until we get this resolved I think its best if you followed its demands."

"Mom, why did…"

"I don't know, sweetie, but I have a lawyer friend in the Boston area that I'm going to send a copy to and see if they have any real grounds for filing one."

"I never liked those Manson's anyway" Jack Fenton started "Besides what did they have against jumpsuits."

Danny just looked at his father, _shouldn't the bigger question be, what to they have against me? _

_Oh you mean besides raping their daughter? _

Danny just sighed; his self conscious was making him pay. _But I should be shouldn't I? I'm scum, I'm worst then scum, I'm the stuff scum wont even associate with. _

"Danny?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

_No _"Yeah Mom, I'm just tired, I think I'll get a shower then go to bed."

"Okay"

Danny quickly went upstairs, before either of his parents could say anything else. He closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on. He stared at his reflection for a second, before getting undressed and then hopping into the shower's hot spray. It felt good to have the hot water roll of his tense muscles. After washing his hair, he stepped out, and wrapped a towel around his middle and walked to his bedroom. Once there he grabbed a pair of boxer short, slipped them on and got into bed. Danny had hopped that his exhaustion would give him peace, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Sam's crying form. When he finally did fall asleep her tears echoed in his ears.

* * *

Sam Manson couldn't sleep; all she did was toss and turn, flashes of an Evil Danny coming to her every time she closed her eyes. At 3:45 she gave up and got out of bed. She didn't know what to do, what does any one do at 3:45 in the morning? Walking out on the balcony, Sam sat down and star gazed for a while.

As much as she didn't want to think about what had happened, she knew that avoiding it was worse, and would only hurt her in the long run.

_I need to deal with this…if I don't I could ruin my friendship with Danny._

_Danny. _He was her best friend since preschool, she doesn't even remember how they met, she just remembered them being friends. In first grade Tucker moved to Amity Park, and after he became a victim of second grader Dash wedgie obsession, Danny and Sam took pity on him and welcomed Tucker into the group, _and thus the trio was born._

Some where along the line Sam fell for Danny, she could remember the exact moment that happened. It was right before they went into their freshman year. The last night of summer, and Sam and Danny were going to enjoy it. Tucker was out of town, but would be flying in early the next morning. So without the other part of the group, Danny and Sam spent the week hanging out and just goofing around. It was late and while heading home they had stopped to get ice cream.

They were laughing, and playing a guessing game that they used to play all the time. When Danny stopped and looked at her funnily, then he started to chuckle. Sam had been angry, but when he lent forward just inches from her face the anger left only to be replaced by curiosity. It was then that Sam first noticed how blue his eyes were, and how they lit up when he laughed. She remembered think if he was going to kiss her, and looking at his lips. But he did not such thing, just brought his hand up and with his thumb ran it across her nose. She blinked and he laughed.

"You have ice cream on your nose."

He proceeded to lick his thumb and then admitted that her ice cream tasted better. And that was it, he walked off but she just stood there wondering why she never realized how expressive his eyes were. _I was a goner since…_

A few months later, the accident that would change Danny's life forever happened. She felt guilty because she had dared him to go into the Ghost Portal. When the machine clicked on and Danny let lose a blood curling scream, Sam thought he was dieing. When all was calm again, Sam and Tucker ran over to the now unconscious Danny, who had been thrown from the portal across the room. They had a huge shock when they got to him and saw that his black hair was white, the jumpsuit had gone from white with black boots and gloves, to black with white boots and gloves. The biggest shock was when Danny came to and Sam saw that his baby blue eyes were now electric green. It took him a while to calm down after the initial sock of the event and seeing the result. He only really calmed once he realized he could go back to his human self.

After some blunders and a year of having his powers, it seemed Danny was finally getting a handle of them. But one question that Sam and Tucker occasionally brought up when Danny wasn't around was, was his ghost half evil?

_I guess now I know…_

But that wasn't fair, he was being controlled, can Sam really fault him for not being strong enough to fight off mind control? She shook her head, no she couldn't. But we do know that he has the ability to become evil.

_Dan Phantom. Now he's the one I would have thought to been capable of rape._ Sam sighed as she thought back to the evil version of Danny. Dan had been frightening, and malicious, it was hard for Sam to imagine that her best friend had turned into **_that_.**

_But does that make Danny Phantom evil?_

Sam sat out till the sun rose then, decided to head back in and climbed into to bed, pretending to be asleep. Her father and mother would walk in any minute to tell her to get and go to school, and greet the day with a smile! Sam normally greeted the day with a finger and not her index. But today she would play hooky; she had things that needed to be taken care of. Her parents were right on time, and believed her not feeling good story. Her mother called yesterday an emotionally taxing day, and for once Sam completely agreed with her. With a few hours to kill Sam finally managed to get some sleep.

* * *

Danny was feeling great he woke up on time, had a great nights sleep, this was one of the better days he thought while he stretched in bed. Then reality set in and like a horrible nightmare it all came rushing back. _Oh yeah…_

Danny climbed out of bed, and got dressed in his usual white t-shirt and jeans. All the while wondering how he was ever going to face Sam. After grabbing a pop-tart Danny started walking to Casper High. He normally met up with Tucker and Sam and they walked to school together but he didn't want to talk to Tucker and seeing Sam was going to be hard enough. So he walked solo, and made it to school earlier than usual.

Danny walked into his first class, which also happened to be Mr. Lancer's English II for sophomores. Mr. Lancer was reading a book when Danny walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton, what a surprise for you to be early. Wait a minute while I look at something."

Mr. Lancer took out the seating chart, the students had been allowed to chose the own seats in the beginning of the year, and it would be theirs for the remainder of the year. Naturally Danny sat with Tucker and Sam in the back; it was one of the only classes all three of them had together. But the class knew that Mr. Lancer could change the seating arrangement at a moments notice, and without cause. But Danny knew, or at least had a haunch on why Mr. Lancer would be looking at the seating chart.

"Right Mr. Fenton, I would like this to be your seat." Mr. Lancer pointed to the first row and the one closes to the door. Diagonally across the room from Sam's seat. Danny sat in his new desk while Mr. Lancer made the appropriate changes on the seating chart.

"There that should be at somewhere close to twenty feet. And if its not it makes up for it by you not being able to see Ms. Manson." Danny just nodded. Mr. Lancer leaned back on his desk in the front of the classroom and looked at Danny. Letting lose a sigh he spoke.

"Mr. Fenton is everything alright between you and Ms. Manson?"

Danny didn't answer, he just looked away. But Mr. Lancer wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Is there a particular reason why her parents filed a restraining order against you?"

"Her parents think I'm a bad influence."

"Yes, well…they are a little stuck up aren't they?"

That got Danny's attention; he had never heard any teacher complain about parents before, let alone Mr. Lancer.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're a bad influence on Ms. Manson. I'm sure her parents will come around in no time."

Danny just stared then put his head down. _Yeah, but is that what Sam wants? _He had been feeling guilty ever since the incident, but now when he thought about how he saw her break down in her room, there was a dull ache in his chest, and the guilt doubled into a sharp stab. Like someone was taking a knife of guilt and stabbing him, but it didn't just end with a stab, now the invisible weapon then got twisted around. Danny just closed his eyes wondering if they'd ever be okay again.

* * *

Sam woke up at noon, it was almost perfect. Her parents would be going out to lunch, like they always did, and then they would go for their 2:00 massage session that they had every Wednesday. Her grandmother would be taking an afternoon nap, so she would be able to sneak out and sneak back in before anyone knew any better. She carefully slipped out of bed, taking note that she was sorer then yesterday. But she pushed the pain away. Going to her closet Sam grabbed her black baggy pants, it hung low on her hips but they were the most comfortable pants she owned. Beside she wasn't in a skirt kind of mood. She was about to grab her normal black and purple tank, when she saw Danny's navy hoodie in her closet and remembered that she had meant to give it to him. For some unknown reason she took it from its hanger and held it close, it still smelled like him.

She slipped it on, then grabbed her combat boots and pulled them on. Her hair, instead of its normal, half up half down pony tail thing it was in, was lose. She fingered it ideally wondering if maybe she should let it grow out.

As she walked out of the house and walked down the street for a little bit, Sam wondered why she had decided to wear Danny's hoodie.

_Because you want to be okay with what has happened. _

_Could I ever be okay with it?_ But Sam didn't know the answer normally she tackled problems head on, but with Danny it was different. _It's not like I can just march right up to him and say 'Hey I'm in love with you and have been for a while, wanna go out? Oh and that whole rapping me, pfft…as long as you don't touch me, I think we can make it.' Not only will I risk getting my heartbroken, because he still like Paullina or Valerie, depending on what day of the week it was, and what the others were wearing. But I'll also risk my friendship with him, and even after what happened yesterday I still want to be his friend. If nothing more…_

After walking a couple of blocks Sam called for a taxi. It arrived within minutes and Sam while pulling the hoodie's hood up to cover her face, climbed in. It smelled like cigarettes and doughnuts, and the driver gave her a dirty look as if she was the piece of filth that climbed into his car.

"Where to?"

"Plan Parenthood and Women's Clinic" (A/N: is that what it's called?)

"Figures, probably some crack whore." The driver mumbled under his breath but drove off, not knowing that Sam had heard him. She gave a glare, then kicked the back of his seat, but acted like it was an accident.

* * *

Okay there's the third Chapter, I hope you like it. Until next time…oh and as a side note incase you didn't see in the summery I changed my penname to Howdoesitfeel, instead of TibbyBlack, but it's the same person, so… 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your reviews. A few words to some

Leppers-I wasn't sure what to call Danny's future self. But I think your right she would call him "Danny's jerky future self".

Annabelle Carter-Thank you for telling me the real name of the clinic, I didn't know it catered to men too, learn something new everyday.

2wingo- I like the idea, I really do, but I think that I might keep Danny and Sam within the same country. But Danny is going to learn to be come stronger, physically and mentally.

Ketami- KATIE! J/K! When are you coming home?

definenormalAB- I like your penname! No, Sam wasn't on her period, but that doesn't mean she can't become pregnant.

Worker72-Yep! Too soon to tell.

Again thank you all for your reviews and just taking the time to read this. I'm sorry that this took so long but this chapter really required me to do some research, Anyway I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Welcome to Planned Parenthood, how may I help you?" asked a bored looking secretary at the front desk.

"Yeah, I just need to see a doctor," Sam replied.

"Have you ever been here, before?"

"No"

"Fill these out." The secretary handed Sam some forms and a clipboard with a pen attached to a string. Sam walked over to the plastic chairs, sat down and started filling them out. Because the Manson were well known Sam put a fake name: Danni Graham, _okay so Danni is not original, but I can't think of anything better… _she had gotten Graham from a boy who was in her Algebra class, which she would have been in had she gone to school. Everything else on the forms was accurate, to an extent.

Sam gave the secretary the now filled forms and had just sat down and started to flip threw the magazines on parenting, when a familiar and unexpected person walked through the door.

_Shit!_

Sam sunk into her chair and pulled at the hood covering her face as Valerie Gray walked through the door. Sam looked at her watch, 1:30, what was Valerie doing out of school? Sam just huddled closer to herself, there were times when having powers like Danny would come in handy, this was one of them. While wishing she could faze through the wall, Sam managed to hear the conversation between Valerie and the secretary.

"Valerie! Your shift doesn't start for another 45 minutes, what are you doing here?"

"Well you know how I was trying to get the early release so that I could actually get in on time?"

"Oh yeah! I'm guessing it came through?"

"Yep, I now get out of school at 1:15, instead of 2:15. It's usually just a senior privilege, but they made an exception for me."

"Oh that's cool, but it still doesn't explain why you're here early."

"Well I thought that you might want to get a lunch break at some time before 2:30."

"God you're right. I'm starving! Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

Valerie walked behind the desk and sat were the secretary had been sitting. The other secretary was digging around in her purse.

"I'll be back in hour."

"That's fine, but before you go what do we have today?"

"Well…her" The secretary pointed to Sam's direction, Sam lowed her head. "and that's about it." With that she walked out, casting a dirty look at Sam, and mumbling something about stupid teenagers. Valerie just shook her head and looked at the girl, then read the files in front of her.

"Danni Graham?" Sam nodded her head.

"Come on, I'll take you back to a room, oh and don't worry about Shelly; she just gets really upset when she sees teenagers in here, thinks they're ruining their lives. It upsets her; she really blames it on the education programs and parents, not the kids themselves. Danni I like that name. I know someone named Danny, except it's a guy and he spells it with a y."

_Wow that rhymed, and it sucked _Sam thought while Valerie led her in to a back room. Valerie pointed her to the table, motioning for her to sit. Valerie just went through the files.

"Wow, your 15, that's only a few months older than me."

Sam nodded, desperately wanting Valerie to leave. _If Valerie finds out that it's me…_but she didn't know what would happen if Valerie found out. Would she just assume that she and Danny got together and started fooling around? _Or would Valerie knowing make everything that much more real, and then I fall to pieces telling her about what happened. If she didn't hate the Phantom before…_

Valerie grabbed the stethoscope, and then the armband to check her blood pressure. "Okay the hoodie has to come off."

"Uh…"

But Sam was saved when the front desk phone rang; Valerie set the things down. "Well the doctor should be in here soon. If you'll excuse me, I have to get that." And Valerie left. Sam breathed a breath of relief, _saved by the bell, literally_.

After a few minutes a female doctor came in. She looked to be in the late twenties with long wavy brown hair that was held back by a low ponytail, but there were lose wisps that famed her face.

"Miss. Graham? I'm Dr. Truman, how are you today?" Dr. Truman asked while sitting down on a stool. Sam took the hood off and looked at the doctor.

"I'm fine."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well…I was really hoping for a something to help prevent pregnancy. Even after the, um"

"So you're sexually active?"

"Yes, just once"

"I would like to do an exam of the vaginal area, test for STDS. It's optional, of course, but since you're a minor…"

"I'd prefer if we didn't."

"It wouldn't show up right away of course, but if he, she" Dr. Truman looked questioningly at Sam.

"He"

"Well if he had been infected, and hadn't known about it."

"He's not, it was…it was both our first time."

"And you're sure it was his?"

"Yes, we've been best friends since preschool."

Dr. Truman looked at the young girl in front of her, they were getting sexually active younger and younger as the years past. Unless it had been unwanted, Dr. Truman narrowed her eyes.

"Miss. Graham. He didn't force his self on you did he?"

_SHIT! _Sam screamed in her head, but outside she was cool and collected. She shook her head.

"No, we had both wanted it." _Lie, well almost. I mean I had thought about it before, obviously not under those conditions, but… _

Dr. Truman sighed, and walked to the cabinet in the room. And took a package out, she then handed them to Sam.

"This is the morning after pill, actually there are six pills. I want you to take three today with water and three tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded her head; this is what she came for after all. "What to they do?"

"Basically it's like birth control, but this will actually induce a period."

"So I won't get pregnant?"

"There is a small chance, but its very, very small. Danni, I know this must seem like a broken record, but I cant stress enough the practice of safe sex, honestly I think abstinence is the best to avoid unwanted pregnancies, but…"

"Oh I know, trust me it's not going to happen again."

"Okay"

Sam pulled up the hood as she followed Dr. Truman out the room and into the waiting room. Valerie was still on the phone, and Shelly still hadn't returned.

"How much do I owe you?"

Dr. Truman smiled "Nothing, it's on the house."

Sam smiled and started walking out the door when Dr. Truman called out to her. Sam turned to her.

"For what it's worth I think it's sweet that your first time was with your best friend, as it's said you often end up with your best friend. Make sure that he takes good care of you."

Sam nodded and walked out. Thinking about what the doctor had just said, if only she knew the truth, then she wouldn't think it was sweet. _Then why did you protect Danny? Why didn't you tell her?_

_So you're back, because Danny would have gone to jail or something. It's not like he did it on purpose._

Sam looked down at the package; at least one thing was covered. Maybe things can go back to normal.

* * *

There's a chapter, it's short but I wanted to get it out to you guys. And obviously its Sam centered. I promise the other one will be longer and have some Danny and Sam interaction. Also I realize that Sam would be the kind of girl that would be against abortion but I needed to use something that made sure she wasn't going to get pregnant. Sam was never going to become pregnant, I toyed with the idea, but in the end decided to not put Danny and Sam threw that. I hope you liked it. And the other chapter should be out soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

I bet you guys didn't think I'd update this soon, but I did for one reason. Today's my birthday and I wanted to give you guys a birthday present from me to you. Also this chapter is longer then the others, so it won't be a norm. Thank you for all your reviews, I really enjoy reading them.

* * *

Chapter 5

Daniel Fenton grabbed the last of his books before slamming his locker shut. The school day had been long and boring, per usual, but Sam hadn't shown up at all. Not that he was allowed to talk to her, but it would have been nice to see how she was holding up. Her not being at school must mean that she really wasn't okay. _Of course she isn't, you raped her yesterday, remember?_

_I remember._ Danny slammed his fist into the metal locker; taking notice how there was now a small dent in it. He rested his head against the cool metal, before hearing his name being called. Danny turned and watched Tucker rush up to him. When Tucker got close enough Danny started to walk out of the school building, Tucker falling right into step with him.

"Hi Tucker"

"Man, what is with you. I've been trying talk to you all day! Do you know why the teachers moved you?"

"Yeah"

"And?"

"Sam's parents have a restraining order on me."

Tucker stopped and looked at Danny, who refused to meet his eyes. "Why!"

"Because they think I'm a bad influence."

"But…that's ridiculous."

Danny nodded and silence descended over the two as they walked down the street. Neither spook for a while, each in their own thoughts.

"Do you know why Sam wasn't in school today?" Tucker finally asked.

"Not allowed within twenty feet, Tucker."

"Does it have anything to do with yesterday?"

"Maybe…I don't know."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Tucker…"

"No Danny! Something happened between you and Sam yesterday. You two were off by yourselves for a while, and something happened! Oh, not to mention you were under control of a complete psychopath, so what happened?"

Danny stopped and turned to face Tucker, his blue eyes holding a greenish tint. "First, yes, something did happen between us. I won't deny it. I was under someone else's control, and…what makes it any of your business!"

Tucker's eyebrows furrowed "Well considering my best friend got hurt, yeah it is my business!"

Danny was about to reply when his ghost sense went off. Looking around Danny noticed that just he and Tucker were on the street, so he quickly turned into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Tucker meanwhile was going through Danny's backpack for the Fenton Thermos, knowing that the conversation was put on hold, but wouldn't be forgotten.

"Hello, whelp"

"Skulker" Danny turned to face the ghost hunter. Skulker was floating with a grin on his face. Looking at the halfa, he smirked again before replying.

"I didn't come for a fight, just heard an interesting rumor and wanted to see if there was any truth in it."

"What are you blabbing about?"

"What happened between you and your little Goth friend yesterday."

Danny gulped and Skulker's vicious smile spread. "I can tell from your reaction that it is true. You might want to watch your step, whelp. You're on the fast track to becoming like your future self."

"I will NEVER be like HIM!" Danny screamed while shooting an ecto-blast at Skulker, who dodged it.

"You know you're right, even he wouldn't sink low enough to rape, his lust was merely for violence, but you…you'll be worse. Tisk-Tisk you have to ask yourself, whelp, was it good for her too? Did she scream out your name while you pounded into her?" Danny visibly looked sick, and didn't even look at Skulker, who just laughed and took off. Danny touched the ground resisting the need to gag. His legs could barely hold him up, they shook so hard. _How did Skulker find out?_

But his thoughts were cut off as a hard punch hit him on his right side of his face. The punch was enough to effectively knock him off his already unbalanced feet. Danny looked up to see Tucker standing over him shaking with rage, and still holding the thermos.

"You…You…."

"Tucker, wait. I can explain…" But Danny didn't get the chance as Tucker pointed the Fenton Thermos had him. "Go to HELL!" Tucker screamed as he pressed the button, sucking Danny into the thermos. Once Danny was inside Tucker capped it off and set it aside along with Danny's backpack. He leaned down and tapped the side of the thermos.

"I just want you to know Danny; if you get out of there, don't EVER come near Sam again, do you hear me!" And with that Tucker left, leaving the thermos on the side of the street. A sigh came from with in "yeah I hear ya Tuck." Danny sighed out. Part was wondering how long he'd have to stay inside the cramped area, the other not wanting to leave it and just let him-self die. But Danny didn't have to wait long as the thermos was picked up and someone put it in reverse, so it would spit him back out.

Danny looked around to see who had let him out, half hoping to see Sam. But when he saw his rescuer it was almost a shock.

"Clockwork!"

Sure enough the master of all time was standing there holding the Fenton Thermos. He went from being an adult male to an ancient then to an infant.

"Hello Danny."

"I guess you heard too, huh?"

"No, I saw the whole thing."

"Oh"

There was silence as Danny looked at his silver colored boots; neither saying anything until Danny suddenly looked up.

"Hey, send me back!"

Danny…"

"No, just hear me out, only good can come form this. Send me back and I'll over shadow my other self and keep him, er, me from hurting Sam. That way the incident would never have happened and Sam wouldn't be hurt and I wouldn't feel this guilty and Tucker wouldn't hate me."

"And what makes you think you can throw off Freakshow's control?"

"Because then it will be two against one, I can break it, I know I can."

"No, it's a stupid idea."

"No it's not, it will make things better!" Danny couldn't believe that Clockwork was being this difficult; after all he could make things better with one flick the wrist.

"Danny, didn't you learn your lesson last time."

"Yeah, but this is different, it's just one day. It wouldn't be like last time (1)."

"No"

"But, why do you want me to turn into my evil self, or worse."

"You won't. Don't believe everything Skulker tells you. There are lessons that need to be learned from this."

"Like what!"

"Oh, I don't know, how about taking responsibility for your actions?"

"Learned it, now sent me back"

"If you did in fact learn it, you would not still be looking for the easy way out."

Danny snapped, "Look I don't need some infant telling me about the lessons that need to be learned." Clockwork went from his infant form to his adult form, before hitting Danny on the head with his staff.

"Ow…"

"Just think about what I said, I promise that this will make Sam and you stronger in the end." And with that said Clockwork disappeared. Danny gathered up his stuff before taking to the skies. He wanted to make on last stop before heading home.

* * *

Sam was grateful to be crawling into bed. She had just spent the last hour with her head in the toilet. _If I'd known how sick those pills would have made me, I would have chanced pregnancy! Oh sweet bed of mine, _Sam snuggled into her bed sheets and curled up into a fetal position. It wasn't long after she closed her eyes that exhaustion took over and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

She was completely oblivious to the temperature drop in her room that signified the arrival of a ghost. Danny had only wanted to look into her balcony window, but when he saw that she was asleep he couldn't help himself and fazed into her room.

Sam just snuggled deeper into her bedding, some of her hair falling into her face. Which Danny quickly brushed aside, he looked around her room, half wondering if he'd ever be allowed in Sam's house again. Ever since Tucker and him found out that Sam was loaded they spent Friday nights watching movies or bowling. Not just because it was cool to bowl in your best friend's house, but also because Danny and Tucker were both cheap. Danny picked up a picture of the tree sitting on Sam's nightstand, looking at their carefree grins. _Nothing will ever be the same again. _

As he was putting the picture back Danny accidentally knocked something off her nightstand. Danny looked down at the package not quite able to believe his eyes at what he was reading.

In big bold print was the words The Morning After Pill. Danny felt the sharp pang of guilt; he was the reason Sam had to take these. He looked over at her and saw that she was still sleeping.

_Just like Sam to take precautions, so that's why she missed school. But why would she leave them out for her parents to see, unless they're the ones that got them for her! And they know what I did! But Sam wouldn't tell, would she? _ But Danny didn't have the answers, and almost all hopes he had of him and Sam ever become friends again were dashed. Danny put the pills back on the nightstand. He was about to leave when he leaned over and gave Sam a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Sam." And with that Danny turned intangible and flew towards his house.

"Danny?" Sam mumbled in her sleep before lying quite again.

* * *

"Daniel Fenton!" Danny sighed as he heard his mother. He had just walked trough the door and his mother walked in from the leaving room. She walked over to her son and grabbed his chin, tilting it to get a better look at the bruise forming.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your black eye" Maddie said as she poked it, making Danny hiss.

"Nothing I just ran into my locker."

"Uh huh" Danny could tell she didn't believe him, but she dropped it anyway. Contrary to what Jazz thought, Maddie did listen to her daughter's psychology of teenager's advice, and knew that Danny would tell her when he was good and ready.

"Okay, dinner will be in ready in an hour." Danny nodded and went upstairs to start his homework. Besides it wasn't as if he had anything better to do. And for once Danny Fenton actually managed to get all of his homework done.

* * *

Samantha woke up to some one knocking at her door. Looking at her clock she saw that it was 9 o'clock in the morning. "Crap, I'm late."

"Sam, can I come in?" Her grandmother called from outside the door.

"Uh, yeah."

Sam's grandmother rolled in on her scooter; her family had installed an elevator when her grandmother started to use the scooter.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

"Good morning"

"I called your school and told them you were sick."

"Why?"

"Because you and me need to have a little talk"

"About what?"

"Well, for starters you might not want to leave those pills lying around." Grandma pointed to the morning after pills.

"Oh"

"Here's some water you need to take the last three and I called you in sick because after you do take them you are going to be sick. Now drink up."

Sam took the water and swallowed the last three pills. She set the glass down and turned to face her grandmother.

"Now am I wrong to assume that you and that Danny boy, oh how would you kids say it today…"

"No you're not wrong, I did sleep with Danny. How'd you know it was him?"

"Oh honey when you get to be my age! When I see you two together, well it's been a long time since I've seen that kind of Love. Not to brag, but the last time I saw it was with your grandfather. What a good man he was."

"Nana, Danny and I it was just a fling…we're not…"

"Do you love him Samantha?"

"I…I…yeah I do. But I don't think he feels the same."

"Honey Love makes us blind. He does love you, even if he isn't aware of it."

"How do you know?"

"As corny as it sounds it's in the way he looks at you. Just promise me you two will slow it down."

"It's probably not going to happen again, I think we ruined our friendship."

"Honey do you remember what you told me when you first met young Mr. Fenton?"

Sam shook her head, she didn't even remember meeting him, and they had always been friends, in her eyes any way.

"Well you were five, and you marched right into the living room and told me you had met the boy that you were going to spend the rest of your life with. A bold statement from a 5 year old I must say. And I told you 'Now Samantha, you may be friends now, but what's going to happen when the other boys start teasing him for hang around a girl? Boys can be very fickle, so don't pen all your hopes up.' And do you know what you told me?"

"No"

"You said this and I quote 'Fate brought us together and Fate will keep us together.' And after all these years, I do believe you were right. Fate did bring you two together, and it will find a way to keep you together. Don't ever lose that hope, my Sammy."

Sam's grandmother stroked her granddaughter's raven colored hair. They were so much alike, but it wasn't unusual for grandchildren to take after their grandparents. She leaned over and gave Sam a kiss on her hairline. Then turned the scooter to leave the room.

"Nana?"

"Yes?"

"What about the restraining order?"

"I've already called to lawyers, that is what you want isn't it?"

Sam was quite for a minute. "Yeah it is what I want." Sam's grandmother nodded and left the room. Sam fell back on her bed; it was true, even after everything that happened Sam still wanted to be friends with Danny. _The real question is if I'm okay with Danny. But I guess I won't know until we come face to face. _

* * *

The next couple of days went through a blur for both Danny and Sam. Danny was almost acting on auto-pilot, Tucker refused to even look in Danny's direction, and Sam was still absent from school. The one good piece of news was that Sam's parents had lifted the restraining order. But as soon as Tucker found out, he renewed his threat, and Danny decided it would be best if he stayed seated in his new seats. But one thing Danny kept doing was going to Sam's balcony at night, just to see how she was.

Sam's life blurred in a new way; she was still nauseas from those pills and her grandmother refused to let her go to school 'till she was a hundred percent better. Her grandmother, Sam was beginning to learn, was a lot stronger then she let on. Case in point, when her parents found out that she lifted the restraining order.

**_Flashback_**:

_Sam was walking down the hallway when she heard raised voices coming from her father's office. Sneaking over to the cracked door, Sam looked in and saw her mother, father, and grandmother._ _Her father was sitting behind the desk in is Lazy Boy office chair, he mother standing behind him with her arms crossed and frowning. Her grandmother was sitting on her scooter in front of them both. _

"_Mother, I can NOT believe you went behind are backs and lifted the restraining order on that Fenton boy!"_

"_Jonathan, this is not something we will be discussing…"_

"_Mother, do you approve of that boy!"_

"_As a matter of fact I do."_

"_How, can you Sophie! He's a freak! His whole family is full of freaks!" Her mother exclaimed. _

_Jessica, shut your mouth. Every time you open it your foot should be stuffed in it." Sam heard her mother huff after that statement. Silently Sam was cheering her grandmother on. _

"_Mother, don't talk to my wife like that. Now back to Samantha, she is ruining this family's name and I will not have it. It's time..."_

"_No, the only one darkening this family's name are you two stuck up snobs! This family use to be known for its hospitality, we use to throw grand parties, then you became head of this family and we are labeled as snobs. I am telling you this now" Sam looked in and saw that her grandmother was standing over her father. "Jonathan, as long as I am alive, what I say goes! I care more about that girl's happiness than my image, and if Daniel Fenton makes her happy then so be it, he is welcomed at anytime." _

"_But mother!"_

"_No BUTS! If you don't like it you can get OUT! All you two are lazy bums that spend the family fortune on useless items! I have never under stood why the people of France wanted to cut off Marie Antoinette's head, then I met you two, AND now I KNOW!" And with that Sam's grandmother wheeled out but not before giving Sam a wink. Sam had smiled and continued her trek to the kitchen._

_**End of Flashback **_

Sam smiled at the memory. The very next day her parents left for a tour of Europe, leaving no notice on when they would be coming back. But Sam didn't mind, she spent the time getting to know her grandmother and they were now closer then ever before. The next day Sam would be going to school and she couldn't wait to see Tucker and Danny. She had already forgiven Danny in her mind, now she just needed to see if she would be okay with actually seeing him.

* * *

Across town was a completely different story. Danny was at lunch, sitting outside at one of the picnic tables. It was the only place he'd get any peace and quite because Dash had invented a new game called 'poke Fenturd's bruise'. Danny was hiding, he had been poked 3 times by Kwan, and no less than 6 by Dash, even Paullina got 2 pokes in. Valerie had one, but hers was because it was when she was asking who had hit him. Danny felt a little better when she mumbled that she would kick their butt when she found out. Now Danny was outside picking at his lunch, he wasn't actually hungry. Hadn't had much of an appetite since the 'incident'. As he was about to take a drink from his Capri Sun, Danny's ghost sense went off. Taking a quick look around Danny dove under his table and transformed into Danny Phantom.

He didn't need to find the ghost, just need it to follow the screams. In the cafeteria there was a dog ghost who was taking a bite of today's meatloaf surprise. But with one bite the dog scrunched up its nose and proceeded to lick himself.

"What is he doing?" The lunch lady screamed.

"I think he's trying to get rid of the taste." Danny replied, which earned a laugh from the students brave enough to stick around. Danny was glad to see even Tucker laughing.

The dog looked up and growled at the lunch lady and ran through the wall, Danny of course followed.

* * *

Maddie Fenton was smiling as she walked out of Casper High's principal's office. She just had a great meeting with Mrs. Manson, Sam's grandmother, and the principal. Mrs. Manson had apologized for her son's rude behavior and for placing the restraining order on Danny. All and all Maddie was very glad with how the meeting went. But her happiness was pushed aside as she saw Inviso-Bill, Public Enemy #1, come flying around the corner.

"Ghost!" She screamed and quickly followed. Danny didn't hear his mother, as he was too intent to reach the ghost dog. It finally did stop in the gym and was having a grand time of eating the dodge balls.

"Okay, doggy it's time for you to go back home." Danny flipped the Thermos on and the dog was sucked into it, with a dodge ball still in its mouth.

"Well at least it will have something to play with."

"Freeze, Inviso-Bill!" Danny turned to see that he was face to face with his mother's ecto-ray machine. 2

Maddie looked into Inviso-Bill's face, only to notice a bruise on his right eye. _Just like Danny… _Maddie finally really looked at him and realized that he was very familiar looking.

"Sorry Maddie, but I haven't got the time to stick around." Danny said as he fazed through the floor, right as the bell rung signify the end of lunch. Maddie just nodded.

* * *

The rest of Danny's school day was uneventful. He didn't even really think much of his mother being at the school; after all she had told him that she had a meeting with the principal and Sam's grandmother. When Danny got home he put the ghost dog back in the portal and went upstairs to do his homework. It was around dinnertime when Danny's mom came in to his room.

"Danny, how did it happen?"

"Mom, I told you I walked into the locker…"

"No, not the bruise Daniel Fenton, how did you become Inviso-Bill?"

* * *

Ha-ha! Who saw that coming? Okay I know I said that there would be some Danny and Sam interaction, but I just couldn't find anywhere to put it. Anyway I hope you liked it! A few things, if anyone thinks I should go up a rating let me know, it won't change anything about the story, just for precaution. Also I know it's out of the timeline Control Freaks came before Ultimate Enemy, but I really wanted Clockwork in the story, so it's all out of order.

1-When Danny went back to his parents college days, like I said it's all out of order. Also remember this takes place a year after Danny got his powers. He's a sophomore now along with Sam and Tucker.

2-I couldn't think of a name.

Okay I hope you guys like my birthday present to you. I don't know when I'll be able to update again because I'm hopefully getting a new laptop, so enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, I must have rewrote it four times, never quite liked how it was going anyway…DarkGrizzly, yeah you can use the Fates thing. I actually got the idea from _Will & Grace_

* * *

Chapter 6

Danny stared at his mother; his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He didn't know what to say, or how she even found out about it. Deep down he knew that one day he'd have to tell them, he had hoped that that day was further into the future. Danny took a deep breath, no use denying it now.

"How did you know?"

Maddie stepped into the room and walked to her son's bed and sat across from him. She fiddled with the bed cover smoothing it out, trying to find words.

"I put two and two together basically."

"Huh, only took you a year." The sarcasm was easily picked up on. Maddie sighed and looked at Danny.

"When I first got married and decided that I would want kids, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be like my mother. Choosing work and her husband over her children; I hated that my mom did that and I never wanted to be like her. But I guess women become their mothers."

"Please do NOT say that!" Jazz poked her head into the room. "Is this a private conversation or can anyone join?"

"To be honest Jazz, I would like to talk to your brother alone for a little bit."

"Okay" and with that Danny's bedroom door closed and Jazz continued on to do whatever it was that she had been doing. Maddie looked at Danny, he was fiddling with a pencil and refusing to meet her gaze.

"Danny, how did it happen?"

"It was about a year ago, right after you and Dad built the Ghost Portal, and it didn't work, remember?" Maddie nodded silently, encouraging her son to continue.

"Well I was showing Sam and Tucker and Sam was talking about how cool it would be if it actually worked. I agreed, so I decided to take a look inside. I put on a jumpsuit and went in, but I guess I must have hit something on accident and turned it on because the last thing I saw was this bright light, and then I passed out. When I woke up I had white hair, my eyes were green and the jumpsuit was black with white boots and gloves instead of white with black boots and gloves. Oh and I had ghost powers." Danny looked up to see his mother's reaction; she had some tears in her eyes.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry."

"What?" Danny was shocked he hadn't expected his mother to apologize. "It's all my fault if I hadn't build that stupid machine…"

"Mom, it's fine. You couldn't have known that it would happen."

"…and then I build all those weapons and put you in all kinds of danger…"

"Mom…"

"Can I see your ghost form?"

"Mom…what?"

"Can I see it?"

"You've already seen it."

"Yes, but I haven't study it before."

"I don't think I want you studying me…"

"Nonsense Danny…"

Danny shrugged, it couldn't hurt, well, maybe it could. "I'm going ghost!" Danny cried as the twin lights appeared and turned him into his alter ego. His mom got up and really looked at him running her hands through his hair and staring into the now green eyes. She circled Danny, nodding and occasionally poked him on his shoulder or in the chest.

"Your cold"

"Ghosts normally are"

"But your breathing and" Maddie reached out and put two fingers to Danny's pulse, feeling a steady beat underneath. "You have a heartbeat…this should be scientifically impossible, but you have all the powers of a ghost, right?"

"Yeah…"

"This needs to be studied…" Danny looked at his mother with a little bit of horror in his eyes. He had always wondered what would happen if his parents found out and for some reason experimenting on him never made the list. Maddie noticed her son's distress and gave him a hug.

"What's wrong Danny?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Honey, I could never hate you."

"Yeah, but you and Dad hate ghosts…and I'm half ghost so…"

"I don't hate you, I love you more then life itself." Danny and his mom hugged for a few second before breaking apart. Maddie went back and sat on the bed, Danny, after turning back to his Fenton self, sat beside her.

"Sam and Tucker know about this?"

"Yeah, Jazz too. She saw me transform."

"Mmm, to be honest this is a lot to take in, I mean you prepare yourself, or at least I did, for whatever you kids might throw at you: 'Mom I wanna be a rock star.' 'Mom, I failed this grade.' 'Mom I'm gay.'…"

"You thought I was gay!"

"No, No, Well when Mr. Lancer called and told me he had caught you wearing a dress, and then with Tucker dressing as Sam. I had some thoughts that something more might be going on with you two, but…" Maddie looked over at Danny, and had to hold back at his horrified look. She decided she was going to have some fun.

"And then the way you got all nervous every time Dash came to study with Jazz…."

"MOM!" Maddie laughed, his face was priceless. She wiped away some tears that had formed because she was laughing so hard. "I'm just kidding with you Danny, I never thought you were gay, it was just an example of shocking news that I thought you or Jazz could tell me, I never thought I would find out that you would have ghost powers. So you've had these powers for a year?"

"Yeah, and that thing with the mayor was a set up by a ghost name Walker. I try and protect the town not destroy it."

"I know you're a good boy Danny, although it seems like your growing up into a young man. I'm proud of you Danny, I want you to know that." Maddie kissed Danny on the head, and started to walk out. She turned back and looked at him, he looked relieved, but guilty at the same time.

"Danny is there anything else on your mind?"

"No" Danny lied, wondering how proud she would be when she learned that he raped Sam. Maddie just smiled softly. "You know Danny whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm always here for you."

"I know Mom"

Maddie nodded and was about to leave when she turned back around "Any special request for dinner?"

Danny thought about it for a minute, before nodding "Spaghetti and meat balls?"

"Of course" Maddie was almost out the door when Danny called out to her. Turning she noticed that Danny was chewing on his lip, thinking about something.

"Don't tell Dad" Danny started "I'm, just not yet, anyway. Please?"

"I won't Danny, but you should know that your father loves you no matter what."

"I know, but one parent knowing, it's just been a secret for so long that I don't know, it will take some getting use to."

"Okay, I wont tell him."

"Thank you."

Maddie walked out and downstairs to start the spaghetti and meatballs. It was Danny's favorite dish, and he deserved it, Maddie mused. Back in Danny's room, the halfa laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling for once in the past week is mind as blank and it was a welcome relief.

* * *

"Sam, dinners ready!" Sam heard her grandma call through the intercom; finally _I'm starving! _Sam jumped off her bed and ran down stairs to the movie/entertainment center. Ever since her parents left her grandmother and her had been eating anywhere and everywhere in the house, the living room, the bedrooms, entertainment center, the balcony, and even standing over the stove in the kitchen. Just for the fun of it. Tonight though Sam and Nana were going to watch a movie, and eat all kinds of junk.

Sam smiled when she got downstairs; her grandmother had a buffet going with pizza, M&Ms, popcorn, sodas, and raw chocolate chip cookie dough. It would be a celebration of sorts. Tomorrow Sam would be going back to school after a week of absence. She was a little nervous about seeing Danny again, but she was excited because she had missed him. Sam had done a lot of thinking over the past week and she truly believed that she was okay with what happened between them. She was ready to move on and forgive and forget; besides Danny didn't have any control.

"So what is the movie tonight?"

"Honey that is for you to chose, but I'm telling you now I will not watch one of them horrific movies you love so much."

Sam laughed, "Okay, well how about this one, it's a classic."

"Terms of Endearment, you have good taste." Sam put the movie in and pressed play. Jumping on the recliner, she grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down to watch the movie. Tomorrow would be trying, but hopefully everything would be okay.

* * *

Okay this chapter took forever! I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it's so short. Next chapter I promise Danny and Sam will see each other. Even interact. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your reviews; I think I finally have an idea about where this fic might be going. I was trying to see if I could work in Reality Trip, but I couldn't find away, not really anyway. But never fear Freakshow will be making another appearance. Anyways I want to thank you all again.

Oh! Some other news, for those that have an iPod video or you know just access to iTunes; you can buy Danny Phantom the first season or just buy some episodes you want. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

BEEP! Sam Manson groaned and slammed her hand down on the off button; having not gone to school in a week made it harder to get up. She rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After going through the morning rituals, Sam walked out of the bathroom and into her walk-in closet. Lately she had been into wearing things that were comfortable and didn't show much skin. She grabbed a pair of black sweat pants that had angel wings on the right side right below her hipbone and a simple white tank top. To top off the outfit she put on Danny's dark blue hoodie, it was quickly becoming her favorite because it was so warm and comfy. Sam doubted she'd ever give it back to him. Instead of her usual combat boots; Sam grabbed her old pair of black Vans skater shoes.

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen and she saw that Nana had made some toast for them. Sam sat down and started to put butter and jam on to a piece of toast.

"So Sam are you ready to go back to school?"

"Yeah." Silence engulfed them as they ate. Nana looked over at her granddaughter; the girl was in deep thought. She sighed; Sam was probably worried about seeing that Danny boy again. Nana didn't know what really happened between them, but as far as she was concerned Danny and Sam were made for each other. It was only a matter of time.

"Oh! I gotta go." Sam jumped out of her chair and headed to the back door. "Bye Nana!"

"Have a good day Sam," Nana said, taking a sip of her coffee as the door closed. Sam hurried to Casper High School. Outside she was calm and collected, but inside it was a torrent of emotions. She was excited to see Danny and Tucker again, but she was also nervous and scared about coming face to face with Danny. _What if everything's different between us and we can never go back to the way things were?_ It was a high possibility, _stupid_ _Freakshow, it's all his fault. Wasn't it? _ Sam stopped on the sidewalk, she had never considered the event from this angle, had it been Freakshow's idea or was it all Danny? Did on some unconscious level Danny wanted to rape her? Rape was too strong of a word; maybe he had just wanted to be with her in _that_ way. _No way, that would be…_

_What, weird?_

_Great. My conscious again!_

_Ah, yes we haven't spoken in a while, how are you? _

Sam snorted thinking about that scene from Finding Nemo that Tucker, Danny, and she had quoted for weeks after. _Those were the good old days…_

_Gah! I sound like my Nana._

Sam continued her walk to school, biting her lip while she was deep in thought. Was it possible that the rape had been all Danny's idea, but that didn't make any sense! Danny wasn't like that!

"Sam!" Sam sighed as she heard Tucker call out to her, which meant Danny was probably with him. Well they were going to meet sooner or later. She turned to see Tucker running towards her and he was alone.

"Hi Tuck.._er._" Sam was surprised that when Tucker got to her, he just wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She tensed and quickly pushed him away, once the surprise was over.

"Oh, sorry. I guess you're going to be a little skittish from now on, but don't worry I'll help you. Oh and I'll make sure that Fenton doesn't come within feet of you. I can't believe that your parents lifted the restraining order! And…"

"Whoa, slow down there Tuck. What are you going on about?"

"I know Sam; about what happened between you and Fenton. He was fighting Skulker when Skulker let it slip."

"How the heck did Skulker know?"

"Aren't you missing the bigger picture? Fenton raped you."

"Gee Tucker, a little louder 'cause I don't think Vlad in Wisconsin quite heard you. And stop calling Danny, Fenton, you sound like Dash. And don't worry about me I'm okay, really."

"Sorry and how can you be okay with it!"

"Because it happened, it's in the past. Besides it's not like he had any control or did you forget that Freakshow was controlling him?"

"Maybe I did, but Sam…"

"Tucker, I don't want to dwell on it. I just want to get on with our lives."

Sam stormed off heading towards the school. Tucker stood there, opened mouth before chasing after her. He caught up with her and stopped in front so she had to stop too. And just so she wouldn't go anywhere, he held her in place. Sam flinched at his touch; Tucker shook his head.

"I know you're not one for human contact, but just the fact that you tense up and flinch when I touch you proves that you're not okay."

"Maybe it's…"

"No Samantha, let me talk." Sam gave Tucker a glare for using her full name, but he ignored it and continued to speak. "You like Danny and I mean more then just as a friend, you can deny it 'till doom's day, but it's the truth. Then he did this to you, whether it was intentional or not, he hurt you. There's no way you can be okay with it, at least not after only a week, you need time. And lots of it, maybe it would be better if you didn't see Danny at all."

Sam looked into her friend's eyes. Her and Tucker friendship might not be as strong as hers and Danny's or his and Tuckers. But looking at him now she could see the concern he had for her. Sam sighed.

"You're right, but if I don't see him and I avoid him, wouldn't it make it worse when I finally see him again. Because I do want to see him again, I want to move on from this, because I do like him, even before that time Ember cast that spell. And I know I wasn't under the spell, but…"

"Then you need to talk to him. But not right away, just see how you feel once you actually see him because it won't be easy."

Sam smiled weakly at Tucker, before they continued their trek to school. But Sam stopped and looked at Tucker. "Hey tuck, how come you seem so grown up all of a sudden?"

"I don't know maybe I finally am." Tucker then pulled out his PDA and started to play a game on it. Sam just sighed, "Or not," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Danny slammed his locker shut because of the box ghost he'd be late, again! He ran straight into Mr. Lancer's English class. "Ah, Mr. Fenton, late again? And here I had been hoping that it was a phase you had grown out of, considering all last week you weren't late at all."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lancer, but my mom…" But Danny stopped because there sitting in the back of the classroom was Sam. She was staring at him, but quickly looked down to scribble something on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Save it Mr. Fenton, just go take a seat."

Danny nodded and sat in the front row. There was a seat next to Sam and Mr. Lancer had told him to feel free to move back to his old seat, but Danny was convinced that he shouldn't be allowed within 20 feet of Sam, restraining order or none. Flipping to the page that was on the chalkboard Danny tried to concentrate on the words instead of the raven haired Goth that use to be one of his best friends.

_She must hate me. _

Meanwhile Sam was trying to control her heartbeat; it had sped up the moment Danny entered the room. They had made eye contact for a second before she looked back down to the note she had been writing Tucker. She was nervous, but not in the bad way, just more in the way of the guy she was crushing on just walked in the room.

_Tucker, why is Danny sitting up front?_

_He's been sitting there since the "event". Mr. Lancer moved him because of the restraining order, but Mr. Lancer told him last Friday that he could move back to his original seat. I don't know why he didn't._

_Maybe he's just scared too. From what you told me of you're little overprotective brother episode, he might be too scared to sit anywhere near us. _

_I resent that!_

Sam chuckled and folded the note to be put in her pocket. The rest of the morning went without incident. At lunch Danny found himself at one of the outside picnic tables. It had been were he'd been sitting for a week, by himself. So Danny was surprised when someone put his or her lunch tray down across from him. Looking up Danny saw Tucker, who gave a small smile.

"Hey."

"Uh…hi."

"Can I sit?"

"Up to you."

Tucker sat down and took a bite of his hamburger. There was silence between the two as they ate their lunches. Tucker was the first to break the silence.

"Sam is at the counselor's, something about why she missed a week of school and her reaction to her parents restraining order on you. I don't think anyone knows the truth."

"No they don't, otherwise I'd be arrested." Tucker was quiet.

"So why are you being nice to me, last time we talked you threatened to expose me and tear me apart molecule by molecule."

"Dirty thoughts."

"Tucker!"

"Okay, you're right, but I was more scared when I found out."

Danny stared at Tucker. "What do you mean scared?"

"You hurting Sam was more something that your ex-future self would have done. I know that what happened during the whole C. A. T. incident, it's kinda a 'lets not discuss what happened' unwritten rule thing you know?"

"Tucker, it's not much of an excuse, but I had no control ov…"

"I know it's just that…it's always there, in the back of all our minds. I mean, yeah now that you know what happened the percent of it happening again is slim to none. But there's still that chance, isn't there? I guess what I'm saying is that what happened hit too close to home."

"Yeah…"

Tucker nodded and nothing more was said of the subject. They stuck to safe subjects, like the new version of DOOM, all the math homework Mr. Dupree gave them and it felt as if they just picked up where they had left off.

* * *

Sam was out of the counselor's office by halfway through fourth period. It had taken some lying, but Sam had finally managed to convince her that everything was fine. Her biggest mistake was telling the councilor about her parents and their extended vacation to Europe. That topic had lasted an hour.

Sam stretched her arms above her head, while walking to her fourth period, which happened to be creative writing and her favorite subject. After that she had just two more periods and then she would be done for the day. But as she was walking past one of the windows something caught her eye.

She could recognize him anywhere, beside that fact that there weren't many people who had snowy white hair and flew around in a black jumpsuit. Sam hurried up the stairs and into the hallway that would lead her to the roof access.

Danny was just floating on his back around the school grounds. It was a dangerous thing for him to do, especially if Valerie saw him, but right now he could have cared less; he needed to think and flying always helped. Tucker had been right, they never talked about what had happened between them and his 'future' self; it was a subject they just never approached. Danny had just sat down when the roof door opened. He tensed ready to flee, but breathed a sigh of relief when Sam walked through the door.

"Didn't I always tell you to be careful when in ghost mode? What if Valerie saw you?"

"I wasn't really thinking."

"Well, that's a given."

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

Okay I'm so so sorry this took forever, I have been meaning to get this out for a while, but things keep interfering, like something with the document submit thingy. The next chapter will be out soon. Hope you enjoyed this one! 


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! 100+ Reviews! My day has been made, now on with the story.

Last time

_Danny was just floating on his back around the school grounds. It was a dangerous thing for him to do, especially if Valerie saw him, but right now he could have cared less; he needed to think and flying always helped. Tucker had been right, they never talked about what had happened between them and his 'future' self; it was a subject they just never approached. Danny had just sat down when the roof door opened. He tensed ready to flee, but breathed a sigh of relief when Sam walked through the door. _

"_Didn't I always tell you to be careful when in ghost mode? What if Valerie saw you?"_

"_I wasn't really thinking."_

"_Well, that's a given."_

"_Hi."_

"_Hi."_

* * *

Chapter 8

Sam and Danny stared at each other for a few moments neither knowing what to say to the other. Sam was the first to speak. "Is this awkward?"

"Completely."

"I don't want things to be awkward between us; I just want to go back to normal. The way things were before Freakshow."

"Me too."

"So we agree? No more awkwardness; what happened between us never happened."

"I have wiped my mind of it."

Sam smiled and hugged Danny, who returned the hug. Both were surprised when the other one didn't tense. Sam smiled, she really was okay, well as okay as Sam could be.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You're okay, right?"

"Danny stop asking that, but yes I am."

"Good." They broke the hug, both blushing a little bit.

"So we are skipping class; we should probably return."

"Probably, but since we are already so late…"

"Daniel _Phantom_ you're not suggesting we skip the rest of school, and you use your ghost powers to take us away from here?" The playful sarcasm in Sam's voice made Danny smile, also using Phantom instead of Fenton because he was still in ghost mode.

"Of course." And with that Danny grabbed Sam's hand and flew them off to Amity Park's Central Park. They spent the rest of the day catching up and talking over ice cream. While in sitting by the fountain, Danny thought of something he wanted to ask Sam.

"Hey Sam? How'd you get your parents to lift the restraining order?"

Sam laughed, "Actually it wasn't me. My grandmother lifted it, oh and no my parents didn't take it lightly. Actually, after it happened they left for Europe and besides an occasional email from my mom I haven't been heard from them since. I think Dad's nursing his wounded pride."

"Well that's interesting"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why is it interesting?"

"It's just I didn't think that you'd want to see me after what happened and that the restraining order would never be lifted once they found the morning after pills."

Sam visible paled, "How'd you know…wait did you sneak into my room?" Sam was slowly getting angry; she couldn't believe Danny would sneak into her room after what happened between them.

"It wasn't like that! I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I mean after the first night when I followed you home and you were hurt and crying, I just needed to make sur…"

"Wait you followed me home after the Circus Gothica incident! What did you see! Urgh! Never mind I can guess!"

"Well it's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before!" Danny snapped out, both stopped open mouth and shocked by what Danny had just said. _Good job Fenton, what a way to ruin this friendship. _

"I'm leaving." Sam jumped up and stormed away, mumbling about how stupid she had been. Danny didn't wait long before he jumped up and ran after her. He caught up with her in no time.

"Sam stop I didn't mean that. I just went to check up on you because I was worried about…"

"Is this how it's going to be?"

"What?"

"Are you going to just drop little comments like that all the time? Because if it is I don't want to bother."

"No it's not, I promise. We said we'd never bring it up again, I'm sorry I asked that question, but please don't just walk way."

"I won't, I really do want to be friends again. It just hurt when you said that."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's just forget this too"

"Agreed"

"So you want to see a movie?" Sam quickly changed the subject and Danny was relieved that he hadn't destroyed everything, so he quickly took her up on the offer.

For the next few weeks, things seemed to go normally within the trio; none of them brought up the Circus Gothica incident. And surprisingly things weren't awkward between Danny and Sam. There were a few moments where if Danny's hand accidentally brushed against Sam's that she would tense and jump away. But besides that, Sam figured that she was actually doing okay, just as long as they didn't talk about it. If she didn't think about it then things would be fine between them. Her parents still hadn't come home and she and her grandmother got closer then ever. So things were actually going really well. Sam couldn't possibly have known that this was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

Clockwork kept a careful eye on Danny and Sam's progress. He sighed; both were ignoring the actual issue. While things seemed okay, it was only a matter of time before things went out of control. Danny needed to learn how to become stronger, not in the physical since, but mentally so that he could block out the ghost that would use him to bend to their will. Clockwork thought about how to remedy that. Ember wouldn't work because she was too weak to affect him. There had been a ghost some thousand years ago; she would be able to control Danny easily, but was destroyed by a powerful priest sometime around the 1500s. "Well it's a good thing I'm master of time." And with that Clockwork grabbed one of his medallions and went back in time to fetch the ghost.

* * *

Danny and Tucker were walking to Sam's house for a movie marathon when Tucker stopped Danny. Taking a deep breath Tucker asked Danny a difficult question.

"Have you and Sam done anything since the 'incident'?"

"NO!"

"I'm just asking; I mean things seem almost normal. Have you talked about what happened?"

"No, we decided it wasn't worth mentioning; besides things are going great, why bring up painful issues?"

Tucker just looked at Danny, he was right things were going fine between Danny and Sam, but there was just something just under the surface. Like it was all fake, forced would be a better word.

"Danny, how do you feel about Sam? Do you like her?"

"Tuck, what kind of question is that. She's one of my best friends, of course I like her."

"No, do you like like her?"

"Uh…"

"I mean you get jealous if another guy pays attention to her"

"That's because she gets nervous when guys are around; I'm not jealous, just protecting her!"

But Tucker wasn't listening to Danny. "And I've caught you staring at her when she's not looking and you think no one else is, then there's still the fact that you sneak into her bedroom at night." Danny blushed Tucker was right he did both of those things.

"Tucker I'm just making sure that she's alright," he stated lamely.

"Do you like her?"

"…I don't deserve her…"

"Well that may be true or may not be, but just be careful where Sam is involved. She doesn't need to be hurt any more than she already has."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You really are clueless, the whole town knows, but you and Sam are oblivious. She likes you, she has for some time and I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think you need to know."

"She likes me? Since when!"

"Since… I don't know! Look lets just go to Sam's and this conversation between us never happened, so don't confront her on it."

Danny nodded and Tucker started to walk towards Sam. He wasn't a hundred percent sure about how he felt, but there was an attraction to Sam and it wasn't the drooling gaga he felt for Paullina, or what he felt for Valerie. Sam was smart, pretty, strong, and ever since what happened between them at Circus Gothica he had been a little more then overprotective. Danny shook his head and ran to catch up with Tucker; he'd think about this later, right now there was a movie marathon to attend.

But he never did think about it again, at least not for a few days later. Danny and Sam were walking home one night after a chasing the box ghost. Sam capped the Fenton Thermos as Danny set down and reverted back to his human self.

"So how long is Tucker going to be grounded for?"

"Until he can pay off the damage"

"Ouch"

"Got that right, it's kind of his parents fault, they were the ones who wanted to teach Tucker to drive."

Danny laughed at the memory, the other day Mr. Foley decided he wanted to teach Tucker how to drive. He changed his mind when Tucker crashed the car into a cop car because he swerved to miss a cat. The cat walked away. Of course Danny and Sam, who were in the car too, had found it hilarious once Mr. Foley was out of earshot. Tucker didn't because not only did he have to pay for the damages to the car, but a fine the cop had given his parents too.

Sam and Danny walked down the street laughing until Danny's ghost sense went off. Looking around he quickly went ghost and looked for the ghost. Sam followed the Fenton Thermos ready.

"Hello my little puppet" Danny spun to the voice only to see a ghost that he'd never seen before. She was beautiful and unlike a lot of ghost her skin wasn't blue or green, but just really pale. Her golden red hair falling in waves down her back; she wore a deep green dress that looked like it came from the Renaissance era it matched her deep green eyes perfectly.

"My name is Moira. Will you do a dance for me, hm?"

"What are you…" But Danny was cut off as his mind went blank and a pleasant sensation filled him. He felt happy and calm. _Attack_

What was that? Danny absently wondered. _Attack your little girlfriend, have fun with her. Like before, you had fun then didn't you? _

Danny nodded and flew down to Sam and he held her shoulders. Sam looked at Danny, his eyes were glazed over. He lent foreword.

"Danny?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head, as if he was trying to clear it. _Attack her! _The voice came stronger then before, stronger and more urgent. Danny stepped back from Sam; looking at her she seemed familiar. And she also didn't seem threatening, so why should he attack her. _Attack Her Insolent Being!_

Danny lunged for Sam, but something in him screamed. He stopped as he crashed to the ground.

_**Attack!**_

_No, _the other voice was small, but strong and held power behind it. It cleared the fog from Danny's head. Sam was cautiously approaching him, as he convulsed.

"No…Sam…run…"

"Danny?"

"Sam…RUN!" Danny screamed as he convulsed again and Moira's voice rung out through his head. Sam really didn't need to be told twice, as she turned to run away. Danny jumped up and flew after her, tackling her to the ground. Sam tried to fight as Danny as he straddled her waist; he was shaking and it was obvious that he was fighting something internally.

Moira floated towards them.

"My little puppet is fighting his strings, we can't have that!" She shot a beam at Danny and he screamed as if he was in pain. He lent foreword and kissed Sam on her lips, one of his hands sliding up under her shirt.

_Stop! _Something screamed again inside of him therefore over throwing Moira's hold for a minute. It was enough for Danny to push away from Sam and crawl away.

Moira screamed "How dare you disobey me! Attack her!" Sam was in too much shock to move as Danny continued to shake, trying to fight off Moira's spell. He gave another cry of pain and crawled to Sam, who started to crawl away. Danny stopped and looked at Sam. His eyes were their normal green he had when in ghost form.

"Sam, get away from me!" Sam nodded and stood up to run.

"NO! No one disobeys me!" Moira sent a beam of green light at Danny that hit him dead on. His scream pierced the night air, and Sam stopped to she her best friend shake in pain, before collapsing to the ground. He laid still and even Moira seemed confused. Both Moira and Sam walked over to Danny's prone form.

A few seconds later Danny stood up and looked at them both. He walked over to Sam and grabbed her roughly by the arms.

"Ah, my puppet is back, all you needed was to stop fighting. You'll both have fun."

"No, I know what she needs…" Danny growl huskily as he pulled Sam closer to him. Sam was shaking too scared to do anything and a small part kicking her self to allow this to happen again.

"…people like you to stop messing with her!" Danny suddenly screamed pushing away from Sam, and sending an ecto-ray at Moira, who yelled in shock and pain.

"You have no control over me." Danny stated before gathering ectoplasm in his hands and forming a ball of energy. Sending it to Moira, it hit her in the chest causing her to scream in pain. She looked up with utter hate in her dark green eyes.

"You will pay." She muttered as something fell from around her neck and she vanished into then air.

Danny looked around for Moira, before shrugging and turning to Sam. He had a smile on his face because he had managed to mentally throw Moira's spell off. The ghost was powerful, he'd give her that, but he had realized he had the power to over throw her. He was feeling great, but his smile fell when he saw Sam's face.

She was still shaking and it was obvious that she was still scared as her face held fear, fear of him.

"Sam…what's wrong…I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sam didn't say anything, she just backed up slowly. Danny made a reach for Sam's hand. "Don't touch me!" Sam screamed jerking back.

"Sam…I…"

"No, just get away from me! You attacked me again!"

"Sam…I'm sorry…I really am, but I threw her spell off, and…."

"No, no, no, no. NO! Just Shut UP!" Sam clapped her hands over her ears. Pulling her eyes shut she started to rock back and forth, muttering to herself.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed, and made a reach for her he grabbed her hands away from her ears. Sam started to shake her head.

"Sam listen its over. It's over, it's okay again."

Sam stopped shaking and looked down at the ground, trying to regain control over her fear. "You're right, Danny, it is over…"

Danny sighed in relief, until she continued, "…it's over between us. It's not that I want it to be but I can't trust you anymore. You tried to hurt me again."

"Sam…I was under someone's control…"

"Exactly! What about next time, huh! It can happen again! What if you can't overthrow it again! And why do you always attack me!" Sam shoved a shocked Danny away. Sam turned around. "I want to trust you Danny and I want to be friends but I just can't, not after this." Sam started to walk towards her house when Danny's voice stopped her.

"Did you like me? I mean like like me?"

Sam turned and looked at him still on the ground. She was glad it was night, so he didn't see the tears in her eyes. "I did," she said before she ran off towards her house.

Danny felt his heart drop. She did like him, but she didn't now.

_Would that be all that surprising? _

_No…_ Danny sighed and moved to stand when something brushed against his hand. Picking it up Danny brought it to his face to inspect closer. It was a medallion with a tattered ribbon on it. On the medallion was a W with a C intertwined.

"Clockwork," Danny growled out, rage filling his entire being.

* * *

Okay that's chapter 8, I hope you like it! A little disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Moira; she is from a book I'm reading.

On a side note did this seem like it hopped around or were you guys able to follow it okay. The part between Danny and Tucker seemed forced in but I needed Danny to figure out that Sam liked him. Sorry if they seem out of character, I'll try and work on it some more.


	9. chapter 9: I'm so sick

Warning! This chapter does get a little dark, maybe a lot, depending on your opinion. You have been warned.

Chapter 9: I'm so sick

Clockwork was polishing the clock on top of his time staff when he sighed. "3…2…1…"

"CLOCKWORK!"

"I'm good." Clockwork smiled to himself as his young charge's voice rang through his domain. Not soon after Danny Phantom flew into the room and if looks could kill Clockwork would have been incinerated already.

"There really is no reason to yell, I maybe old, but I assure you my hearing is just fine." Danny just glared at the ancient, now the child and now the adult. Danny threw the medallion at Clockwork, who caught it effortlessly.

"You sent her," Danny's voice was chillingly calm. "Yes I did," Clockwork replied unfazed.

"Why?"

"Because it was needed"

"Bullshit." Clockwork raised an eyebrow; this was the first he'd ever heard Danny cuss because even Dan didn't.

"Danny, if I hadn't have gotten involved then you two would go on continuing to ignore the problem."

"We weren't ignoring it! Things were finally back to normal and then you had to send that Moira bitch and now Sam won't even look at me!"

"I assure you that the situation was under control; I would never have allowed Sam to be hurt. If things would have spun out of control then I would have stepped in. But as it is, everything went according to plan."

"You…you..You were THERE!"

"Yes." Danny lunged at Clockwork, fist glowing green. Clockwork merely stepped out of the way and hit the button on his staff. "Didn't you learn the first time we met that I could stop you anytime I wanted." Clockwork hit the button again and unfroze Danny.

"If you are done then I will explain something to you." Danny glared, but mumbled out something about him not really having a choice in the matter.

"Good. Yes I did send Moira after you two, just to test you. And you passed with flying colors. Now before you say anything, the test was for you to be able to build mental blocks against ghost that would use you for evil. You'll need to meditate to get stronger, just work at clearing your mind, but you do have the basics. Moira was the strongest at mind control, so the fact that you were able to force her out shows promise. As for Sam, well you two need time."

"That's cliché, we were fine before you interfered…"

"Ignoring the issues will not help either of you. You both need to face the facts and you need to learn how to take responsibility for your actions," Clockwork snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny snapped right back. Clockwork just glared at Danny.

"Well, think about it. Was it yours or Freakshow's idea?"

Danny paled, then furrowed his eyebrows, before growling out, "It was _NOT_ my idea."

"You're sure about that?" Danny didn't reply; he just flew out of the room and into the Ghost Zone. Clockwork shook his head as he waved his hand at one of the time mirrors and it showed an image of an evil Danny and Freakshow. It was right before 'the incident' with Sam.

_Freakshow had his arm around the young ghost as they watched the goth girl walk to the staff. "Now, my minion, I will be looking for the other little stowaway, why don't you have some fun with this one. She is very pretty." _

_Danny looked up at Freakshow, his red eyes showing his confusion. "Don't look at me like that. I think you know what I mean. Take it as far as you want, just remember this may be your only shot." Freakshow let out his caw like laugh as Danny smirked. _

Clockwork sighed again; all things happened for a reason he supposed. He smiled as he looked at the mirror that showed the future; Danny's future, at that, and it was a complete 180 from the future of Dan Phantom. _If they make it through this, their relationship will be stronger then ever._

* * *

Meanwhile Danny slammed shut his bedroom door, he walked up to his stereo and turned it on just in time to hear I'm So Sick by Flyleaf start up. He spun up the volume so that the sound pulsed through his room.

_**I will break into your thoughts **_

_**With what's written on my heart**_

_**I will break, break **_

Danny walked to his dresser and leaned up against it, with his arms resting on the top. He couldn't be the one that willingly hurt Sam that way. He was under Freakshow's control; there was no way he could have known what he was doing. But everything from then was so fuzzy that he couldn't even recall his name during it.

No, he couldn't have done that to Sam, could he? Danny looked at his reflection as the chorus of the song struck up.

_**I'm so sick infected with **_

_**Where I live **_

_**Let me live without this**_

_**Empty bliss, selfishness**_

_**I'm so sick **_

_**I'm so sick **_

"I'M SO SICK" Danny screamed out the lyrics along with the song. Looking at his reflection Danny took his fist and slammed it into the mirror. It shattered into pieces and pain shot up Danny's arm, but he didn't care, in fact he welcomed it.

It wasn't like he asked to be half ghost. Then someone had to control him and make him hurt the one he had swore to protect. It wasn't his fault…he never asked to be this.

_But it was you that attacked Sam and not just once but twice. Moria never said to rape her she had just said attack, but what did you do? You leaned in to get a kiss… _ a voice in Danny's head taunted.

"No, I never meant…"

_But you did, maybe you were just curious to know how it would feel to have Sam squirming beneath you… _

Danny shook his head to try and clear it. "No it wasn't like that"

…_or maybe you just wanted to hear her scream your name._

"No!" Danny grabbed something, anything in reach to throw. His lamb shattered as it hit the opposite wall, but Danny wasn't done he kept tossing and throwing things around.

_**If you want more of this **_

_**We can push out, sell out, die out.**_

_**So you'll shut up **_

_**And you'll stay sleeping **_

**_With my screaming in your itching ears_**

Danny continued the rampage of his room, the voice in his head taunting him. Whispering how Sam did scream, how she screamed in pain, as he thrust into her.

_And the worst part of all was that you enjoyed it. _

"NO!" Danny screamed as he destroyed more of his room.

_**I'm so sick infected with **_

_**Where I live **_

_**Let me live without this**_

_**Empty bliss, selfishness**_

_**I'm so sick **_

_**I'm so sick **_

_**Hear it, I'm screaming it **_

_**You're heeding to it now**_

_**Hear it, I'm screaming it**_

_**You tremble at this sound**_

No, I didn't mean to do that to Sam, not willingly, no. Danny chanted in his head as he fought back the memory of that moment. He didn't remember screaming, but her pleas and tears were loud and clear. Each one was like a hot knife stabbing him with guilt.

_**You sink into my clothes **_

_**This invasion makes me feel **_

**_Worthless, hopeless, sick_**.

_You liked it and you know it…_ the voice taunted. Danny tried to block it out, with little success as he remembered Sam's form, naked on the floor of her bathroom crying with bruises and cuts he had made.

"No I didn't like it…"

_**I'm so sick infected with **_

"I hurt Sam…"

_**Where I live **_

_**Let me live without this**_

"But I didn't mean too…"

_**Empty bliss, selfishness**_

"Because it wasn't me…"

_**I'm so sick **_

"I would never hurt Sam…"

_**I'm so sick **_

"NEVER!" And without meaning to Danny let out his ghostly wail. The wall cracked and pieces of plaster fell to the ground, but Danny didn't care. He kept screaming, never noticing the tears falling down his face. He didn't even stop when the picture fames fell of the walls and the shelves fell off or when his bedroom door was knocked of its hinges. It was only when exhaustion set in that Danny fell to his knees and stopped screaming. He fell to the floor utterly exhausted.

"Danny!" Danny heard his mother scream and run over to him, but he didn't look up, he didn't even move.

Maddie turned her son over so that he on his back. There were tears falling from his eyes and his right arm was covered in blood. She reached over him and grabbed a shirt off the floor, quickly wrapping it around his right hand. He would probably need stitches.

"Danny what happened?"

"I attacked her…"

"Danny what are you talking about, attacked who?"

"Sam…I didn't mean to but…they had control over me…and I couldn't…"

"Danny you need to start from the beginning, I can't understand what you saying? Now what happened to Sam?"

At the mention of Sam's name fresh new tears poured out of Danny's eyes and he told his mother everything. What happened from Freakshow controlling him to Moira and what Sam had told him before she ran off. And by the end Maddie held her son in her lap as he cried and she gently rocked him back and forth. She whispered how it wasn't his fault in his ear and he wrapped his arms around her neck, grateful that she was comforting him, instead of pushing away from him in disgust and revulsion.

* * *

Neither was aware of Jack Fenton right out side his son's bedroom door. He had heard the whole thing, his fist were clenched so hard that if he hadn't been wearing the black gloves the whites of his knuckles would be showing.

"Any ghost must and will pay."

* * *

Okay that's chapter 9, I seem to be on a roll right now and I like it! Anyway hope you liked. If you want to hear the song just type www. Flyleaf. com just you know with out the spaces. They play it on the website. 


	10. Chapter 10

The last chapter…and I'm apologizing now for any mistakes in it, I tried to catch all that I could.

Chapter 10

Maddie Fenton exited the hospital's automatic doors. After Danny had calmed down, she had taken him to the hospital for his hand. The doctors told her that he needed stitches, 16 to be exact, but they wanted to keep him over night for observation. Not because of his stitches but for exhaustion. When they had stitched him up, Danny kept falling asleep, they hadn't even needed sedatives. Maddie shook her head, she was heading home while Danny slept to tell Jack and Jazz what had happened, grab something to eat and pick up Danny's room. Maddie also needed this time to think.

Finding out that Danny was the ghost boy and Public Enemy Number One, had come as a huge sock to her, after all she had on many occasions tried to shoot her own son. Then there was the fact that it was because of Jack's and her inventions that led to Danny's ghost powers in the first place. But this new bit of information, that Danny had been controlled into raping Samantha, that poor girl. Poor Danny, he sounded really torn up about it when he had told her. Maddie didn't blame either of them, she blamed the Circus Gothica freak, and the other two ghost, Clockwork and Moira, but not Danny.

Maddie unlocked her front door and walked into the house. "Jack?" but there was no answer. Shrugging Maddie went up stairs and knocked on Jazz's door.

"Jazz, honey? Can I come in?"

"Yeah" Maddie walked into her daughter's pink room, and smiled when she saw Jazz sitting at her desk working on her homework.

"What's up Mom?"

"When did you get home?"

"Like 30 minutes ago, why?"

"Just wondering, do you know where your father is?"

"He was in the basement last time I looked."

"Okay well come help me with something, will you?"

Maddie walked out of the room and to the hall closet opening it she grabbed a broom, mop, bucket, vacuum, and cleaning supplies. Jazz held the stuff her mom handed her with a questing look, but followed her mother to Danny's room. Her mom stopped right outside the door but instead of opening it, Maddie moved it out of the way. Jazz was surprised when she saw the door had been knocked of its hinges, but it was nothing to the surprise she got when she looked in her little brothers room. Furniture was thrown everywhere, his mirror and lamp were shattered, and there were cracks in the wall and pieces of plaster where on the floor. But the worst part was the drops of blood everywhere.

"Oh my God"

"Yeah, I think we're going to have to redecorate, I don't know how we will explain this to your father."

"What happened! Where's Danny? Is he okay!"

"He's at the hospital, sleeping at the moment, they want to keep him over night for observation. He'll be okay, with time I think."

"Was it a ghost?"

"Something like that. Jazz I'm not going to tell you what actually happened; it's up to Danny to tell you that, but…"

"Its okay, Mom, I understand." Maddie nodded at her daughter, and the two started to clean. It took a good two hours, and but all the glass was picked up and the furniture was in its rightful place. They would still need to repair the door and walls, Maddie wanted to wait until Danny got home and see if he wanted to redo his room, maybe paint it or something.

Jazz had gone to get a shower when Maddie opened the door to leave to go back to the hospital. She jumped when she saw Jack standing there with the ecto-cannon.

"Jack, where have you been? I've been looking all…" But Maddie stopped when she saw the look on his face; it was enough to chill her blood.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Sam was laying on her bed, listening to her Flyleaf CD. She had been thinking about everything that had happened between her and Danny and not just Freakshow and Moira, but everything that had happened from his getting his ghost powers to before and after. They had so much history, and she didn't want to throw that away, but she couldn't see how they could go back. She wasn't sure if she'd ever trust Danny again. Sam shivered it was suddenly cold.

"Hello…"

Sam jumped and sat up quickly looking for where the voice had come from, only to see an ancient wearing a purple robe and holding a time staff. And she wasn't surprised when the ancient turned to a child then to an adult.

"Geez don't you know how to knock? It's Clockwork, right?"

"Yes, I am Clockwork, and as for the knocking, I did you just didn't hear."

"So what are doing here?"

"I came to talk to you"

"What you just stopped by for a chat?"

"No, it's more about what has been happening between you and Danny."

"Oh" Sam looked down and started picking at her comforter, he was the master of time, and of course he would know what has been happening. He probably knew way before. That thought made her angry. Clockwork was willing to stop Danny from being the most evil ghost in existence, but he wouldn't stop him from raping his best friend. Clockwork laughed he seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I think you should know that Danny did beg me to take it back, to erase this event."

"He did?"

Clockwork nodded, "Why didn't you?"

"Its hard to say, but believe me when I tell you that it will make you two stronger, not just personally but will strengthen your relationship."

"Really, because I'm finding it hard to trust him right now." Sam stated sarcastically.

"Yes, but if given the chance he can and most likely will build that trust again."

"We can't go back to the way we were…"

"That's the problem, Sam, your right, you two can't go back to the way things were, but you can move forward, became friends again, maybe more."

"He doesn't see me like that…"

"All evidence points to the contrary." Sam bit her lip, yes recent events did tell her otherwise. But could she ever trust him enough to let him in like that.

"So it was his idea, it wasn't Freakshow or Moira, but he want to…"

"There's only one person, you can ask."

"Danny"

"No, Freakshow" Sam's head snapped up and looked at Clockwork like he had grown another head.

"But he's in jail"

"Yes, but they have visiting hours do they not? You don't have to go, because I think in your heart you know the answer, Danny remembers nothing but quick flashes of that night, so he wouldn't be able to tell you. As for Moira, well I sent her to test Danny; you see he needs to learn how to block himself from being controlled. I had told her what had happened between you two and she took it and ran with it. I was there the whole time and would have not allowed harm to come to either of you."

"You have a very strange way of testing people."

"I have been told that before."

"So Moira told Danny to do that?"

"She hinted at it on a subconscious level."

"Did he pass?"

"With flying colors" Sam nodded.

"He didn't do it willingly, did he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Freakshow he told Danny to...he told…"

"What do you think?"

"That Danny's incapable of it" Clockwork said nothing but he didn't need to Sam already knew it was true. "So why did you step in?"

Clockwork looked at her questioningly, "Well I find it hard to believe that you would get involved just to play matchmaker."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Sam nodded, Clockwork chuckled.

"Maybe playing matchmaker a little bit, but there is something that needed to be changed, something that would happen if you don't trust in Danny. Trust works both ways of course, but you are Danny's world, even if he's too blind to see that."

"Come on I'm not that important to him, am I?"

"You and Tucker are his rock, he depends on the fact that you two will be there for him through it all."

"Yeah, but…"

"In time Sam, you will find out how important you are to him. You might even need to ask clueless himself." Sam said nothing but looked down and picked at the comforter.

Clockwork made a portal for his exit. "Goodbye, Samantha" And in a flash he was gone, Sam sat back. Thinking over her conversation with Clockwork, he was a strange character. _So Moira was because of him, huh?_ He was right about one thing; she was going to have to do some serious thinking.

* * *

Danny woke up in the morning to see Tucker by his hospital bed. Mr. and Mrs. Foley where standing beside him.

"So, dude what made you punch your mirror?"

"I don't know, where's my mom?"

Mrs. Foley smiled at Danny, "The doctors are saying you're free to go home, and we thought that you like to come over to our house for the day, how's that sound?"

Danny wasn't really sure what to say, but from the looks of it, it seemed he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He just nodded and Mr. Foley left to talk to the doctor. It wasn't long after that, that Danny was sitting in the backseat of the Foley's car. Tucker beside him. The ride was quiet, but Danny knew that once they got to Tucker's bedroom the question would start. So he mentally prepared himself for the onslaught to come.

It was quite a shock when Tucker asked what movie Danny wanted to watch instead. And that was how they spent the entire day, watching movies and eating all the desserts that Mrs. Foley kept bringing them. In fact Mrs. Foley was acting strangely, she was checking on them every ten minutes and waiting on them hand and food. But what really struck Danny was the sympathetic look that she would get on her face when she looked at him; then she would just shake her head and run out of the room only to return with cookies thirty minutes later.

It was after one of these episodes that Danny had enough, at first he had convinced himself that it was for the stitches, but as the day wore on Danny became less convinced. Danny reached for the remote and hit the pause button to pause the movie.

"Hey! It was just getting good!" Tucker said in annoyance. Danny just sent a glare.

"Tucker, what's going on?"

"Well Danny, since the blood loss seemed to have affected your brain, this, what were doing, is called hanging out and watching movies…"

"Tucker…" Danny growled out, green flashing in his eyes.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? Where's my mom?"

"I don't know dude, Jazz called my parents and asked if we would go to the hospital and watch over you. Then she asked that when you woke up, if we would take you home with us and keep you here until, she or your mom came. At least that's what my mom told me."

_Watch over me? _Danny thought that's an odd way to put it. Danny stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Danny, man, where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Mr. and Mrs. Foley thank you so much for letting me stay over but I need to get home now." Danny yelled out, and the reaction was immediate, like he had screamed out that he was going to kill himself, Mr. and Mrs. Foley ran to the living room.

"Danny, dear that isn't such a good idea, in fact why don't you spend the night. You and Tucker are about the same size, I'm sure Tucker wont mind sharing some clothes." Mrs. Foley stated.

"Yes, stay the night, I'll take you and Tucker to school first thing in the morning, and then you know what, how about I pick you guys, and Sam too, up after school and take you to a movie, hmm?" Danny looked at them both, they were really eager that he stay, dread grew in his stomach; they were trying to keep him here. Before the Foleys could move Danny threw open the door and ran out.

He quickly ducked into an alleyway and transformed into his alter ego before taking to the skies. He flew as fast as he could, heading straight for his house. When he got there he went intangible and flew into his bedroom. He barely noticed that his bedroom had been cleaned before he went back to being Danny Fenton and walked out of his doorway and ran into the hallway.

He could hear his mom and dad yelling downstairs in the living room. He was walking to go downstairs when the bathroom he shared with his sister opened and Jazz walked out. It was obvious that she had been crying, but she stopped short when she saw him.

"Danny." She hissed, before looking around, "quickly get in my bedroom" she made to grab him but Danny swung his arm out of the way.

"No, Jazz what's going on?"

"Danny, quickly there's no time, if he sees you…" But she was cut off as they heard footsteps on the stairs, both turned and saw their father running up the stairs. Jack grinned maliciously when he saw Danny.

"Dad, what…"

"Shut up, you gather of ecto-matter, you may have the rest of my family under your spell but you don't fool me. I'm going to tare you to pieces for killing my son!"

"Dad, what are you talking about!" Danny said as he backed up

"You are not my son!" Jack bellowed and lunged for Danny, who looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Dad!" Jazz screamed as Danny scrambled way from his father. Jack grabbed Danny's injured arm and Danny howled with pain as Jack's finger jabbed into Danny's stitches, he felt the wound open and tare open again. Jack grinned maliciously glad he had hurt the one that took his son from him.

But it was Jack's turn to groan in pain as a foot contacted with his stomach and he felt the Fenton anti-creep stick hit the arm that was holding on to the ghost. He looked up to see Maddie stand in front of the evil entity.

"Maddie…you would protect the thing that killed Danny." Jack chocked out. Watching as the ghost clutched his arm to his chest, and watching his daughter held him comforting.

"That is Danny, you blubbering idiot!"

"That is NOT my son! My son was killed but that…that…that **_thing!_** He's already hurt the spooky bat girl, Sam. He'll kill us all in our sleep, if we don't kill it NOW!"

"That's Danny!"

"It is not! Its just some ghost posing as him, and I will rip it apart molecule by molecule! Now Move!" Jack made a move to get at Danny; Jazz shrieked and moved to block Danny from any danger using her body as a shield. But Maddie shoved Jack away.

"Get out." She said coolly. Jack looked at his wife.

"What?"

"You heard me, get out of my house. I don't want you anywhere near my children. In fact we're getting a divorce, and I'm getting a restraining order against you. You're not to come with in two hundred feet of either of them!"

Jack looked at Maddie, she looked ready to kill, Jazz was crying while holding a shell shocked Danny.

"Fine, you can keep the ghost, but I'll fight for Jazzy."

"That is no ghost, but your son!"

"My son is dead." Jack turned to go down the stairs to leave.

"Go to hell!" he heard Maddie scream out. He spun, rage filling him "right back at you" and with that Jack stormed out of the house slamming the front door. The force of it shook the house.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Maddie turned to her children and clasped in front of them.

"Mom!" they cried out and scrambled over to her, she opened her arms and wrapped them into a hug.

"Shhhh, its okay, it'll be okay, I promise." Maddie chocked out, barely hold back her own tears. She took a moment to compose herself before she sat back. "Come on Danny we need to get those stitches re-stitched." She stood up and led them out to the garage. Jack had taken the family assault vehicle, but she had a small car that she had used for everyday proposes. They climbed in without saying a word and Maddie drove off the hospital.

The doctors had taken Danny right in and got him stitched up in no time at all. He was currently sitting on the plastic chairs waiting for his mother to finish up with the paper work, when he felt Jazz sit next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said shortly.

"I know…"

They were quiet for a few moments before Danny spoke up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, just shocked ya know?"

"Yeah..."

Maddie walked up to them and kneeled before them, taking each of their hands. "I want you two to know that this isn't either of yours' faults."

"How can you say that?"

"Danny"

"No, Dad hates me; he tried to kill me, just because of these stupid ghost powers I don't even want. You guys are getting a divorce because of me!"

"Danny, your father…he can't see that's really you, and I'm divorcing him because he did try and kill you, but it's not your fault, any of this. If anything it's your father and my fault, it was our inventions and carelessness that got you in this mess, okay."

Danny nodded but refused to look his mother in the eyes; she grabbed his chin and gently lifted it so that he would look at her.

"Danny, I don't care if your half ghost, full ghost, or just a regular kid, I love you just the same. I love both of you so much."

"I love you too, Mom." Jazz whispered before hugging her mom, Danny nodded and mumbled a 'me too' before joining in.

"Oh, hey lets go home, okay?"

"kay"

"Oh! Mom I called the Foleys, and told them Danny made it home safely."

"Good, I'll have to call Joyce later and thank her, but for now let's just go home. I'm sick of hospitals."

* * *

Sam was in her room looking at old photographs when she heard the phone ring. Reaching to grab the phone off the nightstand, she quickly pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Tucker, what's up?"

"I don't know, but something is up with Danny, Jazz wouldn't go into details but something wrong."

"Slow down Tucker, now what happen to Danny?" And Tucker began the whole story, or at least what he knew of it and by the end Sam had thrown on her combat boots and grabbed her keys.

"I'm going over there."

"Now? It's like ten o'clock."

"Yes, now, I'll talk to you later." Sam hung up the phone without waiting for his reply and headed over to Danny's.

* * *

Danny was sitting on his bed, thinking about what color he wanted to redo his room when there was a tap on the bedroom window. He looked to see Sam standing on a ladder.

"Sam?"

"Open up" He obeyed and opened the window. Sam climbed through and stood up brushing her pj pants off.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Sam and Danny just stared at each other, before Danny spoke again. "I didn't think that I would see you again, not after..."

"Ignore what I said."

"But…"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Danny led Sam over to his bed and they both sat down side by side.

"I heard about what happened with your dad."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Danny"

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I know, I just don't know what else to say."

"How about what's going to happen between us?"

"Danny…"

"Look, I know you said that you use to like me, and I'm hoping you still do, because I like you too, and I was blind and stupid before and I know that I don't deserve you but…"

"Shh, I do still like you; I just don't trust you anymore."

"Then let me prove to you that I'm trust worthy, that I never meant to hurt you, because I didn't, I didn't mean it. I would never hurt you willingly."

"I know, it just might take a while before I trust you enough to go to into that kind of relationship."

"I'll wait forever, if I have to."

"Let's just work on the friendship thing first, okay?"

"Yeah" Danny lent back on the headboard and Sam laid down next to him.

"I am sorry about hurting you."

"Enough with the apologizing! Look I know it wasn't you, that it was Freakshow and Moira that made you do what you did."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know you, and I know that you would never intentionally do what you did." They sat in silence just enjoying each others company. Sam looked around Danny's room.

"Wow, you really did a number on your room."

"Yeah, we're going to redecorated it. I was just trying to figure out what color." A comfortable silence fell on them, as they looked around the room, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you think you can trust me again?"

"Yeah, in time, I think we'll be okay."

"Good" Danny closed his eyes; exhaustion catching up with him, and unknown to him Sam closed her eyes too, just enjoying her best friend's presence. She smiled unconsciously; it wouldn't take long for her to trust him again, not long at all.

Fin

* * *

Okay that's the last chapter, a few things before I go I want to think each and every one of you who read and reviewed this story, it's really because of your encouragement that I continued this story, I hope you liked it. I also want to think those that just took the time to read it in the first place.

As for Jack's OOCness, realize that I had come up with this fic before reality trip came out, and I had planned on this being his reaction all along. As for Tucker, yes I realized that he was out of character too, but that's just because I don't know his character as well.

If you guys want a sequel, and I left it so there was room for one, just tell me and I'll get working on it, but it'll be a while before it comes out. Right now I'm working on another Danny Phantom fic and should be posting it in the coming weeks so look out for it. It'll be called Rebirth. Thank you again for reading and reviewing, I hope I didn't disappoint you with the ending. Thank you!

Howdoesitfeel

P.S. I hope that the ending didnt seem rushed.


End file.
